Mirage
Mirage is the Healer of Kotsubasa and Illu's counterpart. Story Mirage got into FFW roughly around the same time Cadet did. Appearance Mira has fair skin and long periwinkle colored hair tied back in a ponytail with a white ribbon to look more feminine. Her fringe and bangs are held back by a pair of Aviator goggles. Mira's clothes consist of white gloves, a violet tight sleeveless top, cream colored cargo shorts with belt, and black ninja shoes. On her belt she also carries her Hurricane Tact. Personality Growing up in an all male enviroment, Mira is a tomboy through and through with a hardcore Tsundere personality. She has a montrous temper that frightens others but she also has a kind, caring and gentle side to her that the others acknowledge. Deep down, Mira has a delicate feminine personality that she is desperately trying to grasp in her goal to be more lady-like. Pre-Cannon While watching the live online feed of the Eclipse Tournament on the FFW official site, Mirage became drawn to one particular player who possesed much beauty, gentleness and grace and yet still delivered a ferocious battle. That player was none other than Illusionist Owl. Cannon Mirage appeared with the rest of Kotsubasa to challenge Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Hurricane Tact This is Mira's primary weapon and one of Clima-Tact Collection, the Hurricane Tact is a white hollow staff that holds the cutting force of Wind. The staff can be separated into two individual rods or transformed into a pair of Kama (a handheld scythe). By absorbing large amounts of wind, the tact can expel powerful gales or even destructive Hurricanes. Mirage carries both pieces on the back of her belt and connects them when she fights. She is capable of fighting with it as a staff or using it separately to propel long range attacks. The Hurricane Tact also possesses flying capabilities like a magic broom. A combination of this weapon and Mira's Wind Slayer Magic makes her a powerful fighter in her own right. *'Weapon Mode: Kamaitachi Vr.1 and V.2' Kamaitachi is the weapon mode of the Hurricane Tact. It has two forms, Vr.1 which takes the form of a scythe and Vr.2 in which Mira breaks it into two halves to turn them into Kama. Apart from size and wielding styles, both versions possess blades materialized completely out of wind. Mira is to be skilled in wielding both versions but her eager, rushed fighting style is what ultimately led to her defeat by Illu. 'Hippo' Hippo is Mira's beloved Hippogriff that towers over the girl and the other members of Kotsubasa. Majestic and Proud, Hippo is a handsome gallant creature who answers to Mira and no one else. Relationships Shade Mirage is usually the one who deals the discipline on Shade whenever he gets up to any funy business. Sora Mirage has a huge secret crush on Sora since he was the first boy who ever acknowledged that she had the potential to become a true lady. BB Mirage loves BB like an older brother. Cadet As her younger cousin, Mirage loves Cadet like a younger brother and is the only who can strike fear into the boy. Angel Angel is Mira's first ever female best friend and trusts her deeply. Minnya Mirage has a soft spot for the Manju kitten and treats her lovingly. Hippo Mirage and Hippo have a very trusting relationship and have a deep emotional bond with each other. Illu Mira idolizes Illu for various reasons but mainly for Illu polite lady-like demeanor. Fiction Powers Fairy Tail (Sky God Slayer) In opposition to Illu, Mira's primary use of powers is Sky God Slayer Magic and is much more proficient at it for offensive purposes. Fairy Tail (Sky Dragon Slayer) Mira also uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic but mostly relies on it for Supportive purposes. One Piece (Doku Doku no Mi) In terms of the Doku Doku no Mi, Mira has the same capabilites as Illu. Original Power Illusion Caster Illusion Caster is Mirage's original power. Like the name suggests, it bestows Mirage with the ability to cast illusions. Techniques/Magic 'Sky Dragon Slayer Magic': Offensive *Sky Dragon's Roar *Sky Dragon's Wing Attack *Sky Dragon's Claw *Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Support *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell *Troia *Vernier *Arms *Arms X Vernier *Arms X Armor X Vernier 'Sky God Slayer Magic:' Offensive *Sky God's Bellow *Sky God's Dance *Sky God's Boreas *God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds Support *Sky God's Healing Spell Hurricane Tact Attacks Staff mode: *Wind Tunnel: An attack that involves Mira firing a wind tunnel from her staff that absorbs the opponent into the tunnel which spins them rapidly before expelling them in a random direction. *Wind Spear: By sharply jabbing the tip of her staff forward, Mira sends out a sharp blast of wind that can pierce through steel armor. *Fly High: Fly High is a technique that allows the Hurricane Tact to function as a flying form of transportation. By expelling a continuos powerful blast of air, Mira can ride through the skies at jet speed. Double Rod Mode: *Air Bullets: By sharply flicking her rods at opponents, Mira is able to send multiple mini spheres of air can pierce opponents like bullets, hence the name. *Twin Hurricane: Mira first has to twirl the rods in order to collect large amounts of air before taking aim. By thrusting both rods forward, Mira is able to expel a pair of powerful wind blasts. Weapon Mode, Kamaitachi V1 (Scythe): *Weasel Fang: Using the scythe, Mira creates a long sharp blade of wind and sends it flying at a target. It's cutting capabilities is strong enough slice a building in half. *Dance of the Weasels (Itachi no Odori): Mira starts spinning the scythe around her body at an incredible speed causing it to produce a sphere around the girl made of blades of wind. If she begins walking with it, the attack literally leaves a trail of destruction in it's wake. Depending on how it's used, Mira can use it to blow back enemies surrounding her. Kamaitachi V2 *CrossWinds: Mira slashes the two kama in an X formation in front of her and sends a cross-shaped wind blade blast at an opponent. *Kama Shuriken: Mira flings her Kama forward causing them to spin through the like shurikens. Music Theme "Shizuku" -Kemono no Souja Erin 1st Opening Quotes "The Sky Warriors of Kotsubasa, Mirage and Hippo!" ---- (First time meeting Illu) Mira: (Eyes widen and sparkle) Wow~! I can't believe it! It's really you, Illusionist Owl! You look so much more beautiful in person! Illu: (Smiles unsurely) Um....thank you? ---- Mirage getting mad that the wind picks up showing the wind dragon behind her Bella *Turns to Cadet*: does she always gets this way when royally mad? Cadet: *Nods* Gallery Trivia *Mira truly strives to be a lady and wants to be a better healer and poison expert like Illu. *Even though Mira uses Sky God Slayer magic more in battle, she is refered to as the Wind Dragon because when she temper boils over, the winds pick up around her and forms a silhouette of a roaring dragon above her. *Mira is an astounding singer which BB recognizes considering that she takes the Singer role during Music Mix: Band Heroes. Category:Female Category:Poison Category:Wind Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kotsubasa